


beauty isn't perfection without you.

by nunaseaweed



Series: the door of dreams opens [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Light Angst, M/M, Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Polyamory, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Why Did I Write This?, but in the background - Freeform, honestly jay and yeonjun are the only other people who exist here, i wrote this in a month, ni-ki sunghoon and kai only have a few more than that, not much though, ok we're done here, soobin jungwon sunoo and jake only have like 2-3 lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: To Heeseung, Taehyun was the spring breeze on a sunny day, the perfect puzzle piece, the most gorgeous landscape to take a picture of. And what they had together was beautiful. And then there was Beomgyu. The fluffy clouds that made the sunny day complete, the picture frame that made the puzzle pop, and the filter that made the photograph award-worthy.Heeseung loved Taehyun with every cell in his worn-out body, but more often than not he found his heart aching for Beomgyu too....aka Heeseung and Taehyun struggling with Beomgyu's existence ft. TXT and EN-.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Lee Heeseung, Kang Taehyun/Lee Heeseung, Lee Heeseung/Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun - Relationship, Minor Sim Jaeyun | Jake/Park Sunghoon
Series: the door of dreams opens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094351
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	beauty isn't perfection without you.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is simply a work of fiction using real people as references. I would never push a relationship and/or sexuality on any of these people. I'm not implying that any of the relationships and scenes in this work are real. It’s just for fun, and just fiction.  
> Notes:  
> -im back besties!! it’s been a while! i bring to you an almost 10k words fic about a relationship i bet no one else in the world really thought about.  
> -this is canon compliant, taking place from October 15th 2020 to March 13th 2021. obviously this was written before the end date so pls bear with me if something happens before then (maniesting ENHYPEN2 teasers even though it probably won’t happen)  
> -background ships are jakehoon and yeonbin, now go read !!

To Heeseung, Taehyun was the spring breeze on a sunny day, the perfect puzzle piece, the most gorgeous landscape to take a picture of. And what they had together was beautiful. And then there was Beomgyu. The fluffy clouds that made the sunny day complete, the picture frame that made the puzzle pop, and the filter that made the photograph award-worthy. 

Heeseung loved Taehyun with every cell in his worn-out body, but more often than not he found his heart aching for Beomgyu too. 

And at first, when he didn’t understand, it was terrifying. Because after waiting for so long, he finally got Taehyun, and then he felt like his heart was betraying him. But then he realized he wasn’t wishing for Beomgyu to be there  _ instead _ . He just wished he was there too.

Taehyun and Heeseung weren’t new, they were as old as anyone could remember. It wasn’t the sort of falling where you could pinpoint the moment, it happened before either could realize and suddenly they were both knee deep in an elaborate dance to reach the other. And when they finally did, it wasn’t new, it was natural, it was familiar.

Falling for Beomgyu was the exact opposite. Heeseung knew the exact moment he fell for Beomgyu was on his 20th birthday, though it had probably been in the cards for a while. Right when the elder showed up at his dorm as his dongsaengs got ready for bed, lacing their hands together with a playful, “Let’s go get a drink Heeseung-ah,” and pulling him straight out the door with rushed goodbyes to the younger’s band mates and a warning that he’d probably come back late.

Yeonjun and Soobin had been waiting in the car, hugging Heeseung and wishing him a happy birthday. They had gone to a pretty much deserted bar, teasing each other and promising not to drink too much because they all had practice the next day. They had a good time, and Beomgyu did his friendly flirting like he always would, with anyone and everyone (boyfriend or not), but Heeseung knew that at the very least, the way he felt about it was different. But he flirted back as if it was nothing, because doing anything else would be stupid.

He enjoyed himself, that is until Beomgyu sat beside him, the two of them watching Yeonjun and Soobin clumsily dance a couple meters away. “Maybe when we aren’t in a global pandemic we can actually take you to a private club or something. Though by then I’m sure your boyfriend and the others could join us. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

The guilt hit him hard at the mention of Taehyun. His boyfriend, who he’d only had for about a month, had probably been the one to ask his members to take Heeseung out, meanwhile said boy was sitting there falling in love with his boyfriend’s older bandmate. He felt stupid.

“Yeah it would be,” Heeseung responded, pushing the guilt down for the time being. “What did you guys do for your birthday anyway? You couldn’t go out, right?”

“Yup. We didn’t really do anything because we couldn’t go anywhere, but we opened up some Soju Yeonjun’s parents had given us a while before while Taehyunnie and NingNing aggressively drank orange juice and cola out of spite.”

Heeseung smiled at the mental image. “That’s what I imagine the 02’s birthdays are gonna be like.”

He ended up staying at TXT’s dorm that night, one because it was closer, and two, because Taehyun hadn’t really gotten to spend any time with Heeseung on his birthday. After sending a quick text to Jungwon so he wouldn’t worry, Heeseung snuggled up with his boyfriend on the couch to watch a movie with him. That guilty feeling had lasted the entire night, and was ever present in the morning when he, Kai, and Taehyun piled into the car to head to the building for work.

“You okay?” Taehyun asked, squeezing his shoulder. “You look stressed.”

“I’m fine, it’s just...debut only gets closer you know?” Heeseung played off.

Taehyun smiled, “Only a month and a half more to go. You don’t need to worry about that though, everyone already loves you.”

“You’ve been working toward this for forever, Hyung. You deserve to enjoy it instead of stressing out about it,” Kai added.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Heeseung nodded. If only that was his actual problem.

Said actual problem ended up throwing him off during practice a couple days later, and Jungwon noticed. The younger pulled Heeseung aside during their break to check up on him. “Hyung, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, why does everyone keep asking me that recently?” Heeseung responded, closing his water bottle.

“Because you look dead on your feet. Are you sure you got enough sleep last night?” Jungwon questioned.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“I believe the first part, but you aren’t fine Hyung. You should go home and rest,” Jungwon advised.

Heeseung opened his mouth to argue but Jungwon cut him off before he could, “You’ve already been here for almost four hours, and you aren’t doing any good staying and practicing when you’re out of it. Just go home and rest for once in your life! You’re always working and practicing. Go take a nap, eat some ramen, and watch that drama I recommended to you weeks ago.”

“...okay,” the elder agreed reluctantly.

“Good. I expect a full summary when I get home,” Jungwon warned.

“Yes sir.”

Heeseung did try watching the drama, but the main girl was trying to choose between the two guys and inevitably he ended up in his own head again, trying and failing to push the guilt down and sighing into his food. Well. At least he had ramen.

It had only been two hours when the door opened, and Heeseung jumped on the couch out of surprise. “Hyung? Are you in the living room?” Jay called, closing the door behind him.

“Right here Jay-ah,” Heeseung called. “What are you doing home so early?”

“Just wanted to hang out with my favorite hyung!” Jay said cheerfully, hanging up his coat in the closet.

“Your only hyung here,” Heeseung corrected.

“That still makes you my favorite.”

“By default. So it doesn’t count.”

“Okay fine,” Jay agreed, hopping on the couch next to him. “How about favorite member?”

“Well that’s just a straight up lie. Your favorite member is Jungwon. Everyone knows that,” Heeseung pointed out.

“Well I can’t argue with that.”

The two eldest directed their attention to the drama running on their tv for a grand amount of 30 seconds before Jay turned back to Heeseung. “What’s up with you hyung?”

“Nothing, why?” Heeseung tried.

Jay shook his head. “You seem so....guilty lately. Why?”

Heeseung sighed. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Okay...why do you feel guilty about that?”

“Beomgyu isn’t my boyfriend.”

Jay sucked in a sharp breath. “...Hyung you know I’m a worst case scenario thinker so can you please normalize adding context?”

“Nothing happened!” Heeseung assured quickly.

“Okay then why do you look like shit?”

“Why thank you Jay-ah.”

“No problem but that doesn’t answer my question.”

Heeseung sighed. “I  _ like _ him.”

Jay blinked in response, “Okay?”

“But I’m dating Taehyun.”

“Oh. Well, do you feel guilty about that because your Taehyun’s friend and you care about him and don’t want to hurt him, or because you're his boyfriend and you still want to be his boyfriend but you feel like you’re betraying him?” Jay asked.

Heeseung didn’t know what the hell that had to do with anything but he answered, “The second one.”

“Okay then ever consider you like both and want to be with both?”

The elder sat up, “What?”

“Maybe you want to date Taehyun  _ and _ Beomgyu-hyung,” Jay offered. 

“I- I don’t know.”

“Well I can’t tell you what you want,” Jay chuckled softly, adjusting the blanket so he could rest against Heeseung’s stomach and look at the screen too. “That’s a you problem, Hyung.”

“A me problem for later. For now I should just focus on debut,” Heeseung stated, more to himself than Jay.

“I guess. But you do need to talk to Taehyun once you figure that out.”

“Right.”

Weeks passed and suddenly it was November 30th and they were on stage, performing every move of Given-Taken like they’d practiced for months without fail. Heeseung had pushed his worries down for more than a month, but as soon as they walked backstage, taking off their mics and beaming at each other, they all came flooding back into his head.

“Don’t cry Heeseung-Hyung, if you cry I’ll cry,” Jake warned as Sunghoon wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist in a hug.

“You’re gonna cry tonight no matter what,” Jungwon pointed out.

“Says the guy who’s already crying.” Ni-ki smiled as Jugwon’s ears turned pink.

“I’m not crying, my eyes are just...stinging, from the fog on the stage.”

“That’s a creative excuse leader-nim,” Sunoo grinned, turning to Heeseung. “And what’s yours Hyungie?”

“I’m not crying,” Heeseung assured, though he did dab at his eyes to make sure that was true.

“You know who cried on our debut day? Yeonjun-hyung,” a new voice rang. 

Somehow, when Beomgyu flashed a proud smile at Heeseung, something in the younger’s heart just clicked. He knew what he wanted.

“Hey, you cried too,” Yeonjun pointed out, patting Jay on the back and ruffling Beomgyu’s hair.

“Yeah, but you were like sobbing.”

As friendly banter went on and the elder group kept congratulating their juniors, Heeseung found himself being sought out and pulled into a hallway by no other than his boyfriend.

“You did it,” Taehyun smiled, lacing their hands together.

“Finally,” Heeseung agreed, pressing their foreheads together softly. The elder had half a mind to kiss him right there, but there was staff right down the hall and in the rooms, and as supportive Bang PD was of their relationships, they probably shouldn’t.

Taehyun probably thought of that too, pressing a quick kiss to Heeseung’s cheek and pulling away with a wide smile. 

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you,” Heeseung remembered. “Not now, and probably not for a while because I’ll be busy...” Taehyun nodded in understanding. “But, as soon as we can. It’s important.”

Taehyun nodded again. “Sure, as soon as we can,” he assured. “I’m really proud of you.”

Heeseung pulled the younger into a hug, watching Ni-ki beam as Beomgyu and Yeonjun complemented his dancing in the next room. “Thank you.”

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Taehyun was freaking out. This was it, the end, he was sure. He thought he did an okay job of not letting his smile falter until they left to go back to their own dorm for the night, but now he was sitting next to Beomgyu in the car and panicking. Badly.

It didn’t help that Beomgyu could tell. The elder wordlessly put a hand on Taehyun’s knee to calm him down, and usually it would help ground him, but Beomgyu was part of the reason Taehyun was panicking so much.

His heart couldn’t settle with just his boyfriend, and he was sure Heeseung knew and was gonna leave him over it.

“Hey Taehyunnie?” Beomgyu asked softly.

“Hm?”

“Breathe.”

“Oh.”

He didn’t do it often, but sometimes when Taehyun was really stressed, he would simply stop breathing for a few moments and wouldn’t notice. The members never really understood it, but as long as he was alive they deemed him okay.

“Why are you so worked up?” Beomgyu asked, brushing some hair out of his dongsaeng’s eyes.

“Oh, no reason.” Taehyun shivered slightly as Beomgyu brought his hand back down.

“Oh so we’re lying to each other now? Alright.”

“No, it’s just-” Taehyun cut himself off with a sigh. “I don’t know.”

Beomgyu hummed thoughtfully. “That’s okay. You don’t have to know. You do have to talk to someone about it until you do know though. It’s okay if it’s not me, but you should talk about how you feel.”

The younger nodded, “I will.” Honestly, Beomgyu was right. He’d been avoiding thinking about his current situation since he came to the conclusion that he liked Beomgyu, but with Heeseung saying they needed to talk…

Taehyun didn’t know what he was doing. And he hated not knowing what he was doing.

So later that night after Soobin dropped by his and Kai’s shared room to bid them goodnight, Taehyun kicked off his blanket covers and trudged over to Kai’s bed. “Move.”

Kai, who was playing Among Us on his phone, obliged, scooting towards the wall and not taking his eyes off his phone.

The older climbed into the bed and slipped under the blankets to sit next to his member comfortably. “ _ Hyuka _ ~”

The maknae blinked, “Oh you want to talk to me? You should’ve just said so.”

Taehyun sighed and rested his head on Kai’s shoulder as he turned his phone off and put it on their bedside table. “What’s wrong Taehyunnie?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“In what sense?” Kai questioned.

“With Heeseung-hyung. And Beomgyu-hyung. None of it makes sense,” Taehyun whined. “I’m dating Heeseung-hyung, and I lo- really really like him, but Beomgyu-hyung is there, like that, and...ugh!” Taehyun slumped down so he was lying down with the blankets covering his head. “Make it make sense!”

“Wait...do you  _ like _ Beomgyu-hyung? Like that?” Kai backtracked, trying to figure out what Taehyun had meant.

“...yes,” Taehyun answered from under the blanket.

Kai tugged the blanket away from him, exposing the elder’s worried pout. “Taehyun-ah. Explain.”

“I...He’s always flirting with me, and everyone, and it drives me  _ insane _ but I can’t say anything about it because then he’d  _ know _ . And like last week! When he wore that choker! It’s just these little things, and I can’t  _ concentrate _ and I feel like  _ shit _ -”

“Tae!” Kai interrupted. “How long have you liked him?”

“...I don’t know. A couple weeks? A month or two? I’m not sure, I tried to ignore it because I have a  _ boyfriend _ and god knows I still want him, but I don’t know why I want Beomgyu-hyung too.” Taehyun threw an arm over his face so he wouldn’t have to meet Kai’s eyes. Sharing his feelings  _ sucked _ . “And earlier today Heeseung-hyung told me he wants to talk about something important, and when has  _ we need to talk _ ever been a good sign?! He knows, and he’s gonna break up with me, and I’m gonna be alone without the people I lo- /like/ forever.”

“...and do you feel better after talking about it?”

Taehyun sat up. “What?! No! I need advice!”

Kai shook his head, “Oh honey I don’t have that. I just listen and nod. I’m an emotion dump. If you want advice you should go to Jun-hyung.”

The elder sighed again, “What time is it?”

“Past midnight for sure.”

“Whatever.” Taehyun threw off the covers and slipped out of the bed. “Sleep is for the weak.”

“Okay, but this weak child will be sleeping when you come back, so be quiet please. Better yet just stay with Hyungie if Soobin-hyung isn’t there,” Kai advised, turning off the lamp.

“I’ll see, but if I do come back I’m definitely waking you up.”

“It’s hard to love you.”

“Goodnight to you too Hyuka.” Taehyun slid on his slippers and left the room.

He tiptoed quietly down the hall to Yeonjun’s bedroom, knocking on the door softly and waiting a few moments before peering in like a child would to their parent’s room. 

“Hey Taehyunnie,” Soobin chirped, “I thought you were already in bed.”

“I was,” Taehyun agreed. “But I wanted to talk to Yeonjun-hyung.”

“Well I was just heading back to my room to annoy Beomgyu, so goodnight you two. Please actually sleep, we have practice tomorrow,” Soobin warned as he kissed his boyfriend and walked toward the door.

“Ah, no promises,” Yeonjun teased as he slipped out the door past Taehyun, ruffling his hair.

“Your loss!”

Yeonjun smiled and patted the space on his bed next to him, “What’s up Baby?”

Taehyun climbed into his hyung’s bed, pulling the blanket over his legs. “I need advice.”

“About what, boys?” Yeonjun joked.

“Uh...yeah.”

“Oh. Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Yeonjun asked. “What’s so confusing about that?”

The younger sucked in a deep breath before beginning. “I’m dating Heeseung-hyung but I really like Beomgyu-hyung and obviously I like Heeseung-hyung and our relationship and I don’t want that to end but earlier today Heeseung-hyung said we need to talk and I’m so scared, Hyung I’m so scared he’s gonna leave me. And I don’t want that to happen but I can’t make these  _ goddamn _ feelings go away-”

“Woah, slow down,” Yeonjun ordered, wrapping an arm around the younger and making him face him. Taehyun’s eyes were brimmed with tears he was forcing down. “Hey, you know it’s okay to cry right?”

Taehyun shook his head, “I don’t like feeling weak.”

“It doesn’t make you weak to cry Taehyunnie. And you don’t like talking about your emotions anyway. It’s okay to cry. It’s okay to feel vulnerable from time to time,” Yeonjun said, letting Taehyun lay his head down in his lap. “So you’re scared Heeseung’s going to leave you?”

The younger gave a slight nod, “I can’t let that happen Hyung I lo- I really  _ really _ like him.”

“You love him?” Yeonjun gave Taehyun a cheeky little smile as he brushed some hair off his dongsaeng’s forehead. 

“Yeah...yeah I do. But how am I allowed to say that when I like Beomgyu-hyung too?”

“You can love both. You can want both. That’s okay,” Yeonjun assured.

“I just wish-” Taehyun cut himself off, shaking his head softly. “I don’t like things I can’t control. My feelings, this situation, I hate not what’s going on and how to fix it. It’s just so much easier when the problem is tangible.”

“Well of course you’re gonna feel that way. You’re always so calm and collected Taehyunnie, it’s okay if things fall apart a little. You just gotta work through it,” Yeonjun advised.

Taehyun nodded, “Yeah I guess. There’s not much else to do.”

Yeonjun kept playing with his hair for a few minutes before biting his lip and failing to hide a small smile. “You like Gyu huh?”

“Are you...are you trying not to laugh?” Taehyun accused.

“No! I’m just...contemplating.”

“Contemplating what?”

“Nothing. So...what are you gonna do about it?”

“What?! You’re supposed to tell me!”

“Oh, right.” Yeonjun didn’t try hiding his smile that time. “Well I think you should tell him.”

“Tell who?” Taehyun asked.

“Heeseung. That you like Beomgyu.”

“...you want me to tell my boyfriend that I like someone else too?”

Yeonjun sighed, “Well when you put it like that- never mind. You do have to tell him. Relationships built off lies aren’t healthy. And you can’t control your feelings, so it’s not your fault anyway. Heeseung will know that. You’ll figure something out.”

“I guess,” Taehyun agreed. 

“Great. So when you guys do get to have that talk, just tell him then.”

“Alright,” Taehyun nodded. “Thank you Hyung.”

“No problem Tyunnie. That’s what I’m here for after all,” Yeonjun said. “When did you start liking Beomgyu anyway?”

“I don’t know, a few months ago?”

“And you didn’t tell anyone?” Yeonjun’s face was comical. “You just dealt with that yourself?”

“I mean...I told Huening like 30 minutes ago but I don’t think that counts.”

“It doesn’t,” Yeonjun agreed. “But thank you for trusting me. I know asking for help is hard.”

“It’s better than having a panic attack.” Taehyun rolled his head off his hyung’s lap so he could lay down. “Kai’s probably asleep already, could I stay here tonight?”

“Of course, I never get to cuddle with you!” Yeonjun said excitedly, adjusting the blanket over both of them.

Taehyun rolled his eyes, “On second thought I’ll just go back to bed.”

“Nope nope nope nope nope, this is my chance and I’m taking it. Everyone gives me cuddles but you,” Yeonjun whined, wrapping an arm around Taehyun’s waist. And honestly, the younger didn’t mind it as he fell asleep.

The day of the dreaded confrontation came two weeks later, when they were training for their New Year’s Eve Live collab stages. The vocal coach was working with some of the others, asking Taehyun and Heeseung to take a break, which they gladly took, walking to the empty artist lounge with water bottles in their hands.

“So, about that talk,” Heeseung started, playing around with the bottle as he took a seat across from Taehyun on the couch.

Taehyun hummed thoughtfully, trying to get his heart beat out of his ears. “No better time than the present right? I wanted to talk to you too, actually.”

Heeseung nodded, “Sounds good.” He chuckled softly before speaking, as if to ease the obvious tension that had settled in the room. “I don’t really know how to start.”

“I can go first, if you want,” Taehyun offered.

“Be my guest.”

The younger envied how calm he sounded. Taehyun could never really be aware of how it looked outside his own heart thudding in his chest. He could look like the most calm person alive but still be freaking out on the inside, unaware of the composure he presents. “I know what this is about.”

Heeseung blinked, and Taehyun almost caught the slightest edge of panic in his eyes before it flitted away and he continued. “I know you know I like Beomgyu-hyung, but don’t want you to leave me over it. I really li- fuck it, I love you, Hyung, but I love him too. And I’m sorry if that’s not what you want, and we can figure something out, but I don’t want this to be the end for us.” Taehyun could feel his eyes burning but refused to acknowledge it. “I waited years just to kiss you that day, and it feels so fucking unfair because not too long after that I couldn’t look at Gyu-hyung the same way anymore. And Yeonjun-hyung keeps reassuring me that it’s fine, but I don’t know if it’s fine to you, I don’t know what you want, but I want both of you. And if that doesn’t sit right with you then...” Taehyun sucked in a deep breath. “Then I don’t know.”

Taehyun didn’t look up from his hands, not bothering to wipe away the few stray tears that managed to drop onto them. Heeseung didn’t say anything for a few moments, and when he did, it wasn’t anything Taehyun was expecting.

“You like him too?”

The blonde looked up at that. “Too? Wait...”

Heeseung’s small grin started to get bigger, “I thought it was just me. I was worried.”

“ _ That’s _ what you were going to talk to me about?” Taehyun asked, shaking his head. This was going a little too well to feel real.

Apparently Heeseung could feel that, or felt the same way too, because he reached out and laced their hands together to ground him. “I’d never think about leaving you Taehyunnie. That’s not something you need to worry about.”

“I know but...” Taehyun sniffled, remembering what Yeonjun said about it being okay to cry once in a while. “I didn’t know what else you’d say. I didn’t expect this.”

“Neither did I,” Heeseung agreed, letting go of one of the younger’s hands to wipe a couple of his tears away. “What now?”

“Now, I’d really like it if you kissed me, because I’ve been feeling like shit about this for weeks and I genuinely thought I was going to lose you, so that would be nice. Then maybe we could discuss telling Hyung.”

Heeseung laughed at his straightforwardness, pressing their foreheads together with a whisper. “Yeah, I’d like that too.”

Their lips connected, and Taehyun felt all the stress and fear he’d felt over the past few weeks disperse immediately. Heeseung always knew how to calm him down. 

When they pulled away they stayed close, close enough that Taehyun could feel Heeseung’s hitched breathing on his cheek. “Maybe...we could talk about it another time?”

The elder seemed to have the same idea as he hummed in agreement right before capturing his lips again.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



“Hello parent figure,” Beomgyu greeted, flopping down on the couch in Yeonjun’s studio and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Hello problem child,” Yeonjun responded, not bothering to look up from where he was editing something on his computer. Beomgyu dropping by his studio unannounced happened often.

Beomgyu hummed thoughtfully, “Can I have a hug?”

Finally tearing his gaze away from the screen, Yeonjun spun around in his chair to look at the other boy. “For fun or as a substitute for crying?”

“Can it be both?” the younger questioned.

“Not really, no,” Yeonjun deadpanned, but his arms were open and welcoming, immediately wrapping Beomgyu in comfort as he accepted the hug.

“Heeseung and Tae?” the elder questioned as Beomgyu nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Isn’t it always Heeseung and Tae,” Beomgyu answered into Yeonjun’s neck. “I just wish I could be happy for them and nothing else, but instead I’m here, having the same conversation for the hundredth time and distracting you.”

“Sometimes you need to hear the same thing over and over again before you fully understand it,” Yeonjun consoled. “And you aren’t a distraction Gyu. Helping you feel better is more important than lyrics that probably won’t come out for another year and a half.”

Beomgyu knows that, he’s heard it before. He’s had this very conversation over and over again. But it never settled. It always kept aching.

“Why can’t I be emotionless? An empty, carefree void,” Beomgyu contemplated.

“Because you’re a dramatic little shit,” Yeonjun laughed, “And we love you for it.”

“Who is ‘we’ though? Taehyunnie doesn’t love me.”

“Shut up, Taehyun loves you.”

“Not in the way I want him to,” Beomgyu sighed, “You know how much it hurts hearing those words every night and knowing that he doesn’t mean it that way? And did you notice he and Heeseung started saying ‘I love you’ to each other? I did. Who obsesses over something that small Hyung?”

“Is that why you’ve been off lately?” Yeonjun questioned.

Beomgyu gave the slightest nod in confirmation. “I feel horrible. I wish I could just be happy for them and not jealous. But I see them everyday, and I want to be a part of that. But I can’t, so I sit here, and I whine, and bitch, and complain until I’ve worn both of us out enough to sleep a full twelve hours.”

“You aren’t whining and bitching and complaining Beomgyu-ah. You’re just venting. And before you ask what the difference is, I’m pretty sure it’s the connotation,” Yeonjun supplied. “You need to stop thinking that you’re in the wrong for liking both of them. No one’s wrong here. You can’t control your feelings.”

_ You can’t control your feelings. _ That’s what these conversations always came back to. But even if he couldn’t, Beomgyu was always searching for a way to make it less painful to watch the two people he loved prance along without him.

“I know. But that doesn’t make it any easier.”

Yeonjun squeezed the brunette’s waist through the hug. “You don’t know how much I wish I could make it easier for you.”

Beomgyu’s arms around the elder’s neck tightened in response. “You’re a great hyung, you know that? I don’t think any of us say it often enough.”

“I’m just listening to you Gyu, no need to make me teary-eyed.”

“It helps more than you know,” Beomgyu informed, pulling back so he could look his hyung in the eyes. “I’d be really lost without you.”

Yeonjun smiled, cheekbones shining. “I’m glad I could help.” His finger landed a soft tap on Beomgyu’s nose.

“Don’t boop my nose,” Beomgyu whined, nose scrunching. 

“You’re my dongsaeng Beomgyu-ah, I can’t just  _ not _ boop your nose. You’re asking too much of me now,” Yeonjun teased, happy to bring out Beomgyu’s smile.

“Fine, you can boop my nose. But don’t tell Soobin-hyung I let you.”

“Deal.”

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



A sharp knock on the door distracted Heeseung from Jay’s dilemma. “Babe I got the cash.”

“The chicken?” Heeseung questioned as he got up to open the door.

Taehyun tossed him a sarcastic smile as the door swung open. “No, I actually robbed a bank. What do you think, Hyung?”

“Oh.”

“Don’t sound too excited. Hey Jay-ah!” Taehyun waved as he set the to go boxes on the coffee table.

“Hi Taehyun-ah,” Jay responded, smiling as Taehyun sat next to him on the couch.

“What am I stumbling upon?”

“Free therapy,” Heeseung supplied, sitting on his office chair and grabbing his iced americano from his desk. “Boy problems.”

“Speaking of gay pining, how’s the Choi Beomgyu agenda going?” Jay questioned, desperate to get the attention off himself.

“It...exists. That’s something, right?” Taehyun offered, untying the packages.

“Hasn’t it existed for a couple weeks now?” Jay questioned. “Honestly, you should just tell him. Like during the New Year’s Eve Live, while BTS sunbaes are performing and the year changes.”

“No matter how it happens, I can promise you it won’t be as perfect and planned as that,” Heeseung confirmed. “If there’s one thing you learn growing up, it’s that the perfect moment doesn’t exist.”

“Why thank you for your sage wisdom old man,” Jay teased. 

Taehyun rolled his eyes, “It’s not  _ sage wisdom _ , it’s just facts. I imagined millions of different ways I could tell Heeseung-hyung I liked him, and surprisingly, suddenly kissing him backstage after the I-Land finale was not one of them.”

“Well yeah, but you’d still look back and say you wouldn’t have it any other way right?” Jay questioned.

“True. It was perfect for us, but not because it was planned. It just happened. You just have to let these things happen,” Taehyun advised, opening the to go package of chicken. “Want a piece?”

Jay nodded, grabbing a small piece of chicken and getting off the couch to grab his coat. “We’ll while you wait for those things to  _ happen _ I’m going home early for once. Enjoy your little studio date, even though you’re gonna spend the entire time wishing you had Beomgyu-hyung with you.”

Heeseung pushed his dongsaeng out the door with a small smile, “Bye!”

As he came back and grabbed a piece of chicken, Taehyun looked up at Heeseung, “You know he’s right.”

The elder nodded, “About which part?”

“About spending the entire time wishing we had him here.”

“Well of course we are.” Heeseung pulled out that smile that always tied Taehyun’s stomach in a knot. “That's mostly what we always do lately isn’t it?”

Taehyun groaned because that statement was sadly, very correct. “You know the other day, we were practicing for PUMA, and Hyung told us he stylists were considering putting him in a choker? I can’t do this again.”

Heeseung stifled a laugh. “Beomgyu-ah in chokers  _ is _ dangerous.”

“Oh stop trying not to laugh, you’ll be there too, you’ll suffer with me,” Taehyun pointed out.

“I guess I will,” Heeseung agreed. “That’s okay, there’s no one else I’d rather be suffering with.”

Taehyun would’ve laughed at the accomplished smile on Heeseung’s face if he wasn’t swallowing at the moment. “You’re so cheesy Hyung.”

But Taehyun wouldn’t want him any other way.

Taehyun was someone who loved to admire from afar. That’s why having a crush on Heeseung was easy compared to this. 

Heeseung showed up after TXT’s lineup had already been decided, so while they trained together often, they never lived in the same dorm or spent every minute of the day together. Taehyun could admire his sharp dance moves and amazing vocals, get lunch with him sometimes, but he'd never really been trapped with him alone. And he liked that, because he wasn’t really sure what he’d do if he’d been in that situation with him.

It was the opposite with Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu was his member, his housemate, and his family. He was ever present at dinners, and was always around the house on his days off. And it didn’t help that Taehyun was pretty high on his “Which Member Should I Bother Because I’m Bored” list.

With Yeonjun out, Beomgyu usually clinged to whoever was in his sight, and once Taehyun came back home that day after vocal training, it happened to be him. He’d barely flopped down on the couch to watch a drama before Beomgyu flung himself across the couch, cuddling into his side and lazily throwing the blanket over both of them. 

Taehyun froze for a moment, heart threatening to beat out of his chest before Beomgyu whined to open the blanket. The younger obliged, finding the long side and tucking the both of them in sufficiently before turning on the tv and surfing Netflix for a show to watch. He was about to ask Beomgyu if he wanted to watch something with him when he noticed the elder’s small snores.

Sighing, Taehyun forced the tension out his bones and tucked the blanket under Beomgyu’s chin. He didn’t really know what to do, he’d never been in this situation with Heeseung before, with his crush’s head asleep on his lap. Heeseung had been kept at an arm’s length until the day they got together.

But he didn’t have that option with Beomgyu. They were already practically joined at the hip, pulling away now would be way too noticeable to the other members, and fans. And it would only hurt them both, they’d grown accustomed to having the other so close so often.

Beomgyu was so close, yet so far away.

So he’d have to get used to this. Forcing his heart rate to slow so his hyung wouldn’t notice. Brushing the hair out of his eyes but keeping his hands and heart at bay.

_ Or...you could tell him!  _ a voice in Taehyun’s head supplied. 

That was a thought.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Heeseung wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up in this situation. He was almost sure Beomgyu didn’t know either.

Beomgyu had dropped by his studio, having just left his own and wanting to say hi. Saying hi turned into conversation, and conversation left them glued to each other’s sides and Heeseung’s face inches away from Beomgyu’s ear.

Just seconds ago they’d been laughing, but it had stopped at some point, both of them becoming aware of their close proximity. Heeseung didn’t move.

“You don’t know what you’re doing Heeseung-ah,” Beomgyu whispered, biting his lip and tearing his gaze away from where their sides were touching.

“I wish I did,” Heeseung agreed, lacing their hands together as some form of comfort. “That would make this a lot easier.”

“And what is this? You have a boyfriend Heeseung, don’t do things like this.” Beomgyu lowered his voice as he let go of Heeseung’s hand, adding, “I might not be able to stop you much longer.”

“I don’t want you to stop me, and neither does he.”

“What?” Beomgyu’s eyes were blurred with held back tears. “Why would he-”

Heeseung shook his head slightly, stepping back from the couch and sitting in front of Beomgyu on the coffee table, realizing all he was doing was confusing the poor boy. He had to explain, clearly. And maybe that was the part he’d been dreading all along, but they couldn’t really go without it.

“We like you, Beomgyu-ah. Both of us. We have for a while. And we talked about it a few months ago...we want you to be with us. Part of our relationship, if you want to.” Heeseung sucked in a breath as the elder stared at him silently, “I know it’s a lot and you don’t have to answer right now, or at all-”

“Heeseung-ah.”

The younger blinked, “Yes?”

“You aren’t joking right?”

“What? No, of course not,” Heeseung assured, putting a comforting hand on Beomgyu’s wrist. “This is all real.”

“Good, I’ve had this dream too many times to be sure,” Beomgyu replied, letting out a shaky breath.

Heeseung felt a grin forming on his face, “You’ve dreamt about this?”

“More than you’d realize,” Beomgyu confessed. “I thought I was stupid, because even though I liked two people they were both taken. By each other.”

“You liked us too?” Heeseung asked, the fear of rejection completely fading away. This was actually happening.

“A lot. It was quite humiliating just how much actually,” Beomgyu answered, embarrassed grin forming to mirror Heeseung’s own.

After a moment of silence and giddy smiles Heeseung spoke again, softly. “You can kiss me if you’d like. He won’t be mad.”

Beomgyu’s eyes flickered down to their intertwined hands before coming back up again. “Okay.”

Heeseung’s first kiss with Taehyun had been familiar and awaited, the stopper at the end of a long period of pining. They hadn’t even been dating then, it was actually how it had started, the day I-Land ended. Once the cameras turned off and the old trainees left and BTS congratulated them, Taehyun grabbed Heeseung in the midst of greetings and praises and quickly tugged him into a small empty backstage closet, pushing him softly against the wall with a tiny “ _ Tell me to stop, Hyung. _ ” It was filled with the leftover adrenaline from making it to ENHYPEN and the excitement from years of longing coming to a stop, but even though it was fast and a little sloppy, it was just how Heeseung had imagined and hoped for.

Beomgyu was the exact opposite. There wasn’t any adrenaline high, just nerves from the previous conversation and the feeling of something new and exciting. The older was suddenly so different from his shameless flirting habits, almost shy, which Heeseung definitely hadn’t expected. The kiss was short and sweet, nothing like the clinking teeth and roaming hands with Taehyun. Beomgyu was pretty much on the younger’s lap on the coffee table, hands tentatively running through Heeseung’s hair while he held the older’s hips to make sure he didn’t fall off. It was over quickly, foreheads pressed together, breathing in small puffs.

“Shit, I should tell Taehyun,” Heeseung remembered, reaching for his phone on the left end of the couch.

Beomgyu giggled, slipping off the younger’s knees and sitting on the couch, “Yeah, maybe.”

Heeseung sat next to him, quickly typing out, “ _ I told him _ ”. “ _ Read 6:47 PM” _

“ _ He said yes. _ ”

They both stilled for a moment, waiting for the three dots that never appeared. “Is he really going to leave you on read?” Beomgyu laughed, just as the door unlocked.

Heeseung jumped as Taehyun flung the door open, “Where did you come from?”

“Downstairs,” he answered, quickly crossing the room to where Beomgyu had stood up beside the couch when the door scared him. “You really said yes?”

“Yes, how long have you guys been waiting to-”

“Hyung!” Taehyun interrupted. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Yeonjun was doing the dishes when Taehyun and Beomgyu came back to the dorm, hands laced together and small smiles on their faces.

“...you’re holding hands.”

“...yes.”

“So you’re dating now?” Yeonjun turned back to the dishes after the accusation.

Soobin, who was working on his laptop at the dining table, almost choked on his coffee. “I’m sorry  _ what _ -”

“Huh? How’d you know?” Beomgyu questioned. Holding hands wasn’t out of the ordinary for any of them.

“I raised you both, know everything,” Yeonjun supplied, drying the last dish and turning off the tap.

“Would anyone like to clue me in?!” Beomgyu turned toward Soobin, who’s eyes were wide with confusion. “What happened to Heeseung?”

“He’s part of that too Honey,” Yeonjun explained, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair and sitting down next to him at the table. “All three of them are in one happy relationship.”

“Okay...but I think I missed a few episodes,” Soobin said, still confused.

Beomgyu stifled a laugh as Kai came bounding into the room, asking, “Missed a few episodes of what?”

“Of that,” Soobin answered, waving his hand in the direction of Taehyun and Beomgyu’s still intertwined hands.

“Oh you’re all dating now? Sweet.” Kai sat down at the table and started peeling a tangerine, “So did you tell him Taehyunnie?”

“Wait,” Beomgyu interjected. “You  _ knew _ they liked me?”

Kai blinked, shameful smile appearing on his face. “Well...okay I knew both sides of the story, but I didn’t say anything because Yeonjun-hyung told me not to!”

“ _ You _ knew?” Taehyun asked incredulously, turning to the eldest. “And you let me  _ cry _ ?”

Yeonjun shook his head, “It wasn’t my place to interfere.”

“You knew everything! And you let me suffer for months!” Beomgyu accused.

“Believe me, Beomgyu-ah, I wanted to tell you both. But some things need to happen on their own,” Yeonjun admitted. “And I need you to trust me on that instead of holding a grudge.”

Beomgyu could hold a grudge for months, weeks if he was determined. But not against his hyung. He never really could find it in himself to actually be mad at his members. “Alright.”

Taehyun apparently wasn’t giving up that easily. “Seriously Hyung? It’s been almost a month!”

“Be honest, if I had told either of you the truth would you have even believed me?” Yeonjun waited for the slight shake of their heads before continuing. “You would’ve thought I was lying and got mad at me then too. Things like this are complicated, you need to hear it from each other, not from someone else and trust them with blind faith. And I knew that, so I didn’t tell you.”

Sliding into the chair next to Kai at the table, Taehyun sighed. “I guess you’re right Hyung. Thanks for listening anyway, even if you thought we were stupid.”

“I didn’t think you were stupid,” Yeonjun consoled reaching across the table to ruffle Taehyun’s hair. “Whipped for sure, but not stupid.” Taehyun playfully smacked his hand away with a small smile.

“Wait how long has this been going on? And why did no one tell me anything?” Soobin questioned, closing his laptop as Beomgyu also took a seat at the table.

“If we told you, you probably just would’ve given us some vague advice like ‘Do what you think is best’ and then left us to eat bread,” Beomgyu deadpanned.

“Well...yeah probably but I’d still be aware!” Soobin responded resentfully. “So what, Huening and Hyung are better listeners than me?”

“Huening’s a great listener and Yeonjun-hyung is great at giving advice,” Taehyun admitted. “And you’re...a good hyung!”

“And a great leader!” Beomgyu pitched in.

Kai nodded, adding, “And a really cool MC!”

“And a great cook!”

“Okay that last one was a lie,” Soobin noted, delivering a soft slap to his hyung’s shoulder.

Yeonjun shook it off, turning back to Beomgyu and Taehyun, “So who broke first?”

“Heeseung, actually,” Beomgyu confessed, not expecting Yeonjun to lunge out of his chair and stick his hand out in front of Kai.

“Ha! Pay up!”

“You guys bet on this?” Taehyun asked, watching Kai begrudgingly open his wallet.

“Well what were we supposed to do?” Kai handed Yeonjun the money, “Damn it Taehyun-ah, I really thought you would tell him.”

“Well, I’m off to the bathroom!” Yeonjun said, waving his hand as he got up and stuffed the money in his pocket. “You guys better decide what you want for dinner by the time I come back.”

“No I want to go to the bathroom first,” Beomgyu whined, also getting up from the table.

“Well too bad.”

“You don’t fucking dare.” 

“Yes I fucking do.” 

“Don’t cuss in my household!” Soobin threw in, not actually caring much.

“Take one more step toward the bathroom Hyung I dare you.” 

Yeonjun and Beomgyu stared at each other, then both lunged at the bathroom door at the same time. Yeonjun reached it first, quickly closing the door behind him and letting Beomgyu pound on it from outside. 

“UGH! HYUNG YOU’RE THE WORST! I HOPE YOUR PILLOW IS WARM ON THE BOTH SIDES. I HOPE YOUR CHICKENS DON’T LAY EGGS. I HOPE YOU CAN’T FIND A COMFY POSITION TO SLEEP IN. I HOPE YOUR COWS DON’T PRODUCE MILK. IM MANIFESTING ITCHY JEANS FOR YOU!”

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



“Hyung’s really out here having  _ two _ boyfriends, and I can’t even get one? Even Hoonie and Jakey are fucking-”

“Dating!” Sunghoon corrected, “How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Jay rolled his eyes from the other side of the couch, “Look Hoon, I genuinely don’t care. Whether you’re dating or fucking or both doesn’t concern my personal tragedy.”

Sunghoon rolled his eyes, “Aren’t you in love with Jungwon?”

The elder shot up with wide eyes, “SHUT U-”

Heeseung cut him off, “Relax, he’s not home yet. The point is, you can sit here and complain or maybe, I don’t know, tell him?”

“No I  _ can’t _ ,” Jay said, shaking his head.

The red-head put down the sweater he was folding to look his dongsaeng in the eyes, “Yes you can, I did twice.”

“No, you confessed once and made out in a backstage closet once,” the blonde refuted.

“Not the point!”

Jay sighed, “Still, he’s a kid and the leader, he’s got on a lot on his plate. He doesn’t need the mess that is me on it too.”

“Have you ever considered asking  _ him _ what he wants?” Sunghoon offered.

“Doesn’t matter. Jungwon probably doesn’t even-”

“Jungwon probably doesn’t what?” the leader asked, setting his backpack down by the door and moving to take his coat off.

Jay straightened his glasses, panicked. “Um...want chinese food for dinner?” he tried.

Taking off his mask, Jungwon pouted, “No, that sounds fine.”

“Great! Then I’ll go get my laptop to order it,” Jay rushed, running into their shared bedroom.

Jungwon watched him go with a confused stare as Jake, Sunoo and Ni-ki piled in behind him, taking off their coats and masks. “What’s wrong with him?”

Sunghoon shrugged, “Lots of things, you never really know which one is currently the problem.” This earned him a soft slap on the shoulder from Heeseung, who was still folding the laundry.

Jungwon and Sunoo came and sat down next to him after washing up, helping him fold the clothes. Jake gave a Sunghoon a small kiss, earning a teasing “Ew,” from both Ni-ki and Jay, who had re-emerged from the bedroom. The 02’s plus Ni-ki quickly began looking through the restaurant menu for food to order in.

The rest settled into a comfortable silence, the only voices being the food ordering unit’s slight bickering. Heeseung really enjoyed the small domestic moments like this, and he knew the rest did too. With their hectic schedules, it wasn’t very often that they had time to spend all together at the dorm, usually there was always one or two people missing.

Just as Heeseung finished folding the last sweatshirt, Sunghoon spoke up. “So are you and Taehyun going to take Beomgyu-hyung out on a proper date anytime soon?”

Heeseung failed to notice Sunoo, Jake, Ni-ki and Jugwon’s surprised faces. “Probably not soon. Our schedules are pretty packed until the New Year’s Eve Live, and then we have practice for the fan meet. I’m hoping we can do something after that though.”

“Wait wait wait, go back,” Jungwon interrupted. “You told him already?”

“Uh, yeah,” Heeseung smiled. “As of today, he’s our boyfriend.”

“Aw, that’s great Hyung!”

“I’m happy for you!”

“That’s exciting!”

“Hold on.” Of course, Kim Sunoo would want details. “Elaborate.”

“Well, we were hanging out at my studio, and I kinda just told him,” Heeseung said, not quite sure how else to phrase it.

“Like, on a whim?” Ni-ki questioned. “You didn’t plan it?”

“No, not really. Taehyun actually wasn’t even there, he showed up after I texted him.”

“Wow,” Jay breathed. “You really meant it when you said these things just happen.”

“Exactly,” Heeseung nodded. “Things finally happened.”

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



**[💗]**

**boyfriend hyung❤️(en- ver.):**

pls pls pls tell me you guys don’t have practice on beomgyu’s birthday

**boyfriend hyung💙(annoying ver.):**

um

i’m not sure

taehyunnie?

soobinie-hyung said not for me, but u should check if u have a recording session.

**boyfriend hyung💙(annoying ver.):**

nope mine was today !

then we’re good, what about u hyung ?

**boyfriend hyung❤️(en- ver.):**

free! do u have anything planned?

**boyfriend hyung💙(annoying ver.):**

not that i’m aware of, and if the members planned something ningning would’ve spoiled it by now so don’t think so

i’m telling hyuka u said that.

**boyfriend hyung💙(annoying ver.):**

oh god please don’t

🙉

**boyfriend hyung💙(annoying ver.):**

fuck u

**boyfriend hyung❤️(en- ver.):**

is that a birthday wish i’m seeing 🤨

👁👄👁

...not complaining tho-

**boyfriend hyung💙(annoying ver.):**

you both suck

...suck what exactly 😏

**boyfriend hyung❤️(en- ver.):**

use specifics, love

**boyfriend hyung💙(annoying ver.):**

oh my god

not a half bad idea though hyung !

**boyfriend hyung❤️(en- ver.):**

it really isn’t!

**boyfriend hyung💙(annoying ver.):**

oh is that soobin-hyung calling for me ??

soobin-hyung’s not even home yet 😶

**boyfriend hyung💙(annoying ver.):**

uh oh ! looks like hueningkai’s bleeding out~ gotta go !

**boyfriend hyung❤️(en- ver.):**

rip 💔

Taehyun rolled his eyes at his boyfriends’ antics, leaving his phone on charge and going to cuddle up on the couch.

“Boyfriend hyung texted you,” Soobin called from the kitchen.

“Which one?” Taehyun questioned.

“ENHYPEN version, so Heeseung I’m guessing,” Soobin answered, tossing him the phone as he came back to the living room.

Taehyun nodded, catching the phone. “You’d be correct.”

Soobin sighed, sitting down and kicking up his feet on the foot rest of the couch. “The way you can say ‘which one’ is such a flex. I only managed to pull a man who’s in love with his own reflection.”

“THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH SELF LOVE SOOBIN, BTS SAID SO,” Yeonjun yelled from somewhere far away, his bathroom probably.

The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes, “It’s one thing to scream Epiphany at three in the morning and it’s another to be straight up Narcissus hyung!”

“JOKES ON YOU I DON'T REMEMBER GREEK MYTHOLOGY. AND I’M NOT STRAIGHT.”

Beomgyu laughed as he sat down next to Taehyun, “No one here is straight Hyung, Hyuka’s so bisexual and indescisive he can’t even throw away a single plushie.”

Kai’s offended voice rang from his room, “I LOVE THEM ALL OKAY?! I DON'T NEED TO HAVE TWO WHOLE BOYFRIENDS TO LOVE ME BECAUSE I HAVE THEM.”

“Yeah, your own 78 way poly relationship. I’m happy for you and your furriness Ningning.”

“I HATE YOU.”

“Doesn’t matter, I have two boyfriends who love me,” Beomgyu pointed out, blowing a raspberry in the direction Kai’s voice was coming from. 

Taehyun smiled, opening up the text Heeseung had sent as Beomgyu cuddled into his side. “ _ I didn’t really want to go out, but I wanted to do something special. How does making dinner and a cake by ourselves sound? _ ”

“ _ dangerous. let’s do it. _ ” Taehyun texted back before closing his phone and reverting his attention to the TV.

“What was that?” Beomgyu questioned as Taehyun ran a hand through his fluffy brown hair.

“It’s a surprise,” Taehyun answered. Beomgyu gave a content sigh before deciding to close his eyes and drift off to sleep again.

Dinner was finished on the stove and Heeseung had just taken the cake out of the oven when Ni-ki walked into the kitchen, eyes wide. “You- you baked a cake? By yourselves?”

Taehyun looked at the chocolate cake which Heeseung was trying to figure out how to flip over. “...yeah.”

“...is the kitchen ok?” the maknae questioned.

Heeseung took off his mittens, having successfully flipped the cake onto a platter. “More or less. Jay’s still gonna yell at me though.”

Ni-ki sighed, “Why does it have to be  _ my _ house you’re risking?”

“It’s rude to burn someone else’s house down on their birthday,” Heeseung pointed out, just as the front door opened down the hall.

“Guys? You there?” Beomgyu sounded.

“Hide it, hide it!” Taehyun whispered urgently as Heeseung shoved the cake into the fridge.

The fridge door swung close right as Beomgyu reached the kitchen. “Oh! Hi Ni-ki!”

“Hi Hyung,” Ni-ki answered.

“You guys have been here all day,” Beomgyu started, looking at the awkward way his boyfriends were leaning against the stove trying to cover the pots. “What’s up with you two?”

“No- nothing we were just um...loving you?” Taehyun tried (and failed).

Beomgyu blinked in confusion. “...I love you too?”

Ni-ki rolled his eyes. “Y’all are disgusting. And I mean that in the best way possible. Now get out of my house.”

“Will do!” Taehyun piped, grateful for the excuse to grab Beomgyu’s arm and drag him out the door, ignoring his confused protests and leaving Heeseung to ice their ‘surprise’ by himself.

“What’s the password for the door?” Taehyun asked, as Heeseung’s hands were occupied hiding Beomgyu’s eyes.

“1130, debut day,” Heeseung answered, swatting Beomgyu’s hands away as he tried to see.

“Oh that’s adorable,” Beomgyu piped, still trying to see but Heeseung was persistent.

“What’s yours?” Heeseung questioned.

“Yeonjun-hyung’s birthday,” Taehyun sighed, causing Heeseung to laugh as the door opened.

Heeseung and Beomgyu stumbled down the hall after Taehyun, who gave Heeseung an impressed thumbs up at the surprisingly well-frosted cake. 

“Can I  _ please _ see now?” Beomgyu pleaded, and Heeseung obliged.

“Surprise!” the younger two cheered, watching as their boyfriend took in the carefully plated dinners and the blue cake that read his name.

“Aw, guys,” Beomgyu started, covering his mouth with his hands. “You didn’t have to.”

Taehyun snorted, “Of course we didn’t have to. We wanted to Hyung.”

“You made this all yourselves?” Beomgyu questioned.

“Yup!  _ And _ we didn’t burn the kitchen down,” Heeseung said proudly as they all took seats around the table.

Beomgyu laughed, “I’m proud of you.” 

After cutting the cake and getting frosting on Beomgyu’s face, they’d all cuddled up on the couch of the ENHYPEN dorm with their slices and a blanket to watch a movie. Taehyun felt as content as ever squished between his boyfriends.

It might’ve been past midnight when Ni-ki came out of the bedroom looking for a snack, groaned, and began to search the other end of the couch for something.

Heeseung stared at his dongsaeng, “What are you doing?”

“Looking for spare change,” he answered, pulling a coin out of the couch cushions. 

“For what?” Taehyun questioned.

“For the ‘Hyung and His Boyfriends are Being Gross Again Jar’” Ni-ki supplied, walking to the closet.

“The  _ what _ jar?” Beomgyu watched as Ni-ki pulled a glass jar filled with a good amount of coins and bills off a shelf in the closet.

“This jar!” Ni-ki dropped in the coin he pulled from the couch. “I think we can get boba soon! Keep up the good work boys! As long as I don’t have to actually open my own wallet.” 

The three boyfriends watched as he put the jar back and walked to the kitchen, and Beomgyu burst into giggles.

“Well damn, I didn’t know that exists,” Heeseung said in disbelief, still staring at the closet. “And there’s so much money in it too.”

“I bet it was there since back in September,” Taehyun guessed.

“Kai, the hyungs and I actually made one back then,” Beomgyu remembered. “I haven't been allowed to put any money in it for a while.”

“Did you put a lot before?” Heeseung questioned, turning to his older boyfriend.

“Oh I filled half the jar,” Beomgyu confessed. “I guess that’s the one thing I lost with this.”

“And what did you gain?” Taehyun asked, snuggling into Beomgyu’s side.

“A lot,” he responded, ruffling Taehyun’s hair. “I love you both.”

“We love you too Hyung. Happy birthday.”

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



“Scooch,” Heeseung asked, only seconds before flopping onto the bed next to Sunghoon. It was almost four in the morning, and the younger’s late response resulted in him getting partially squished by his hyung.

“You really have to get in  _ my _ bed,” Sunghoon complained, though it didn’t have much bite. They didn’t really have assigned beds anymore, due to Ni-ki’s habit of sleeping with whoever whenever rubbing off on the rest of them. They usually just grabbed a cuddle buddy if wanted and crashed in the bed that felt right.

“I’m tired as hell and this is the first bed I saw, you just happened to be in it. Don’t flatter yourself Hoonie.”

Sunghoon scoffed, tugging the rest of his body out from underneath Heeseung’s. “At least roll over so I can cuddle you correctly.”

Heeseung obliged, rolling onto his side as Sunghoon settled back in underneath the blankets behind him, throwing an arm over his waist and tucking his head into the older’s shoulder. “Hyung,” he whispered softly. “Are you happy?”

“Very. I love them so much it kinda hurts,” Heeseung admitted. “Hurts less now that I can tell them both that. But the feelings are still super intense. Like your heart’s being squeezed.”

“I know what you mean,” Sunghoon agreed. Heeseung could see the younger’s eyes tracing Jake’s sleeping form from the bunk across theirs out of his peripheral vision. “They always say you’ll find the one, but I think you found the two people who will make you happiest, Hyung.”

Heeseung let out a soft breath of contentment, closing his eyes and almost completely falling asleep in a moment. “Yeah, I think I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end of a fic about a ship you probably hadn't even considered! you're great!!


End file.
